Incredible
by psychadelic
Summary: A Boudoir shoot makes Jane rethink her feelings for Maura


**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
A/N: Just a little thought that wouldn't leave me alone**

* * *

 **Imagine:** Incredible  
 **Word Count:** 1166  
 **Pairing:** Rizzoli x Isles  
 **Rating:** Teen  
 **Gif:** Not Mine  
 **Requested:  
** **Prompt:** A boudoir shoot makes character A rethink their feelings for their best friend

* * *

 **Incredible**

Maura isn't in her office when Jane stops by to ask for the toxicology report. She decides to wait the five minutes she knows Maura will be back in. They have a standing lunch reservation, if neither of them have gone out.

Jane looks around Maura's office, used to the weird things the doctor keeps in there. Jane remembers to keep away from the fertility thingie she had felt up the other day, much to Maura's shock.

She's still looking around, when she sees a pale blue envelope on the Doctor's desk. She knows she shouldn't go snooping in Maura's stuff, but Jane can't seem to help herself. It's as the though the envelope is calling for her attention and Jane answers.

She picks up the envelope and sees the flap hasn't actually been sealed. It appears to be documents and Jane has no intention of reading horrendously long, boring factoids that she would probably never use in her life. She goes to place the envelope back on the desk in the same place, hoping Maura doesn't notice. As she does so a 5x7" page falls out, face down onto the table.

Jane picks it up to return it to it's home, flipping it the right side up before she does so…

Her breath hitches in her chest…

Her heart starts racing…

Her mind goes blank and her throat dries up…

Her entire body is on fire…

It's like looking at a car crash, she wants to put the photo away, but she can't stop looking at it. Her Curiosity gets the better of her and she takes the envelope to the sofa on the other end of the room and dumps the contents onto it.

If she thought the first photo was enough to provoke that reaction, Jane thinks she's going to have a heart-attack when she looks at the rest. She doesn't know what she's feeling. There's an array of 10x12" and 5x7" pictures of one Doctor Maura Isles.

Truth be told, Jane could manage seeing Maura in a range of clothing.

Maura Isles in pant-suits Jane could handle

Maura Isles in jeans and T-shirts, though not often enough, Jane could handle

Maura Isles in yoga pants, Jane could handle

Maura Isles in designer dresses that looked like it was painted on, Jane could handle, just barely.

But this…

Maura Isles in the barest stitches of clothing, covering the essentials, looking as though she's got a million secrets to tell the world, Jane doesn't think she can handle.

Maura Isles had a boudoir photo shoot done.

She finally puts the photos back in their envelope and places it onto Maura's desk, before taking a seat on the couch once again, her hands covering her face. She heaves in a deep breath and looks up, grateful she still has a few more minutes to compose herself before Maura comes in.

It's then she notices a photo beneath the sofa, with her name written on the back. With trembling hands, Jane lifts the photo and turns it right side up. If she managed to compose herself a few minutes ago, all that work comes undone in a matter of seconds.

It's a black and white photo of Maura, side profile, wearing not one stitch of clothing, holding a bouquet of roses to strategically cover her front. Her hair falling in perfect ringlets down the length of her back. Jane's eyes follow the expanse of Maura's naked back, eyes lingering on the curve of her hip, and the slight swell of her breast.

And that's when she decides Doctor Maura Isles is going to be the death of one Detective Jane Rizzoli.

When she'd met Maura, she'd felt a spark, but Maura hadn't given any indication that she was interested in Jane and so the dark-haired detective had kept her feelings at bay and learnt to compartmentalise. It was easier said than done, but this picture and her name on the back…

She knows she should put them away, but her hands don't obey her brain.

"Jane," Maura greets as she walks into her office.

Jane's eyes snap up to meet Maura's, though she remains quiet and this alerts Maura that something is amiss. Maura looks around, finding everything to be exactly how she left it… save for the 5x7" photograph in Jane's hand.

Oh… _OH!_

"Jane," Maura takes a step closer to Jane. "I can explain," she continues when Jane's gaze doesn't waver from Maura.

"It was a –" but Jane doesn't let her finish. She stands from her seated position, taking a step closer to Maura.

"When?" she asks Maura as she takes another step.

"When, what?" Maura is confused, and even though she isn't afraid of Jane, she steps back, Jane following her.

"When. Were. You. Going. To. Tell. Me?" Jane asks again, and this time when Maura's back comes into contact with the wall of her office.

"Tell you what Jane?"

Jane closes the distance between them, their bodies almost touching. With the photo still in one hand, Jane places both her hands on the wall beside Maura's head, caging her in.

"That you're attracted to me," Jane says, and Maura wants to say something, but nothing comes out.

"Jane," Maura finally manages.

Jane sees the doubt in Maura's eyes and she doesn't know what to think, so she just reacts.

She presses her body against Maura's and the groan that escapes Maura's mouth is the only answer she needs. Jane presses their hips together, then their chests, and finally fuses her mouth to Maura's in a searing kiss, hot, wet and unbridled.

Jane lifts her thigh between Maura's legs and the moan that escapes Maura eggs Jane on. The kiss turns heated, hands grabbing at each other, Jane's find their way under Maura's blouse, roaming up her abdomen and coming to stop at her breasts, squeezing gently.

The knock at the door puts a stop to their activities and Jane waits until Maura is ready before she calls to whoever it is to come in.

Frost takes in the scene and is about to make a joke when he sees both women still panting.

"Jane we have a witness who decided to talk, Dr Isles, I'll ask Susie for the tox report," he says as he steps out and closes the door. Jane nods her head in response.

"This isn't over, not by a long-shot," Jane tells Maura as she points between herself and the doctor.

She places the photo on Maura's desk and exits the office.

Maura barely has time to expel her breath when Jane rushes in and kisses her again, winding Maura up once again. Jane breaks apart mid-kiss and Maura moans her displeasure.

"Tonight," Jane promises the doctor and then she's out to interview the witness.

Maura pulls out her cellphone and makes a call.

"The boudoir shoot, it worked like a charm," she tells the person on the other end of the line and then hangs up. 

* * *

Leave me a note if you liked it  
Or even if you didn't  
Have a good week


End file.
